


Tales Of Soobinbug & Yeonjun Noir

by StormingRaumo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormingRaumo/pseuds/StormingRaumo
Summary: Choi Soobin, as he starts his first year in college, is entrusted with a secret. In this world, there are creatures that can grant you powers, powers which should be used to protect humanity. As he is gifted these powers, a dark force starts overwhelming the city, making him and other superheros act up. But what is behind these attacks, and how can Soobin lead his team with the annoying cat who won't stop flirting?(txt, bts and gfriend crossover; ladybug AU)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yuna | Yuju/Jung Yerin, Hwang Eunbi | SinB/Kim Yewon | Umji, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Eunbi | Eunha/Kim Sojung | Sowon, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events portrayed in this story are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people written about.  
> Disclaimer 2: I haven't watched MLB in over a year so there might be incongruences between the Kwami's original personalities/powers and the one's written in this fic  
> Disclaimer 3: I haven't been a Buddy for that long, so GFRIEND personalities might not be accurate.  
> You don't need previous knowledge of Ladybug to read this.

The city is aflame. Everywhere you look at, there's only fire, smoke, and the remains of what once was a beautiful city. In the sky, painted orange with the ashes of the burning city, a person floats, looking down at the place they once called home. Dressed in purple, the person lets out a scream of rage, anguish and agony in their heart. The scream is visceral, every still-alive creature felling it rattle in their bones, as it crushes their hearts mercilessly. _'Revenge'_ the scream seems to say. _'You will all pay.'_

In the depths of the fallen city, a girl curls up against rubble, tears streaming down her face. Her blonde hair is dirty with grime and soot, as is the rest of her body. One of her legs lays against the floor, unmovable. Broken. In front of her, a tiny green creature floats, looking pitifully at her.

"I'm sorry, Sass." The girl sobs, "I tried- I really tried to make things right. But, but everything always goes wrong, five minutes isn't enough to solve-"

"Enough." The creature says, silencing her words but not her cries. "You messed up, and you know this." The girl nods, hiding her face in her arms. "Then I don't have to apologize when I say that you no longer are worthy of being a miraculous holder."

"Sass, wait-" Her eyes shot open, only able to catch a glimpse of the creature fading away into the bracelet on her wrist. "Sass, please give me one more chance! I swear I can make things right! I won't mess up things this time, I promise!"

But her pleas go unheard. And as she desperately clings to her bracelet, the sky slowly glows white as the Ladybug powers activate and the city goes back to normal.

\---------------------------------

"Are you sure we should give them up?"

As he hears the question, a man looks at the one who questioned him.

"Yes." He simply says, looking back to his hands, where a pair of earrings and a ring reside. "After what happened last time we..." The man inhales deeply, calming his wavering breath and his emotional voice. "We are not fit to lead them anymore. There were too many casualties. Hyung, people on our side almost died."

"I know." The man says, standing up from where he was sat on the couch, and hugging the other man from behind. "But they won't give up their miraculous. Only we..."

"We cannot force them either." He says, lowering the jewelry into the box in front of him, and closing said box shut. "We'll find someone better, someone who won't mess up like we did." He turns on the embrace, reciprocating the hug and holding on tight. "Hopefully everyone else will find someone better as well."

\---------------------------------

At two in the afternoon, the airport isn't too packed. The lines aren't as full as they are in the early morning and the light that shines through the transparent panels on the tall walls of the building wake up any jet-lagged foreigner.

The two man walking silently side-by-side on the airport entrance are not foreigners, however. They walk slowly, like condemned men on death-row. Except neither of them would die anytime soon. They walk hand in hand, but there is dark expression on both of their faces. As they approach security, the taller man dressed in darker clothes stops, making the other one stop as well.

"This is where we part." He says, letting go of their intertwined hands, not looking at the other's face.

"You're really selfish for doing this." The other man says, holding back harsher, more hurtful words.

"I know." He pauses, "If Tae wakes up... please call me." The other man doesn't answer back, giving only a dirty glare. He pushes the man back, but barely puts any actual strength in it. Even so, the man staggers backwards, as if not expecting the sudden reaction.

"Fuck you, Jeon Jungkook. You could at least pretend to care about me, but clearly we were only together because of Tae."

"Minnie...!" Jungkook tries to call, but Jimin is already walking away, trying to hide the tears that are threatening to fall down his face.

"Have fun in the States." And with those words, he disappears into the crowd of travelers, the bright colors of suitcases blinding Jungkook for a moment too long, making him lose the other man in the flurry of people.

\---------------------------------

 _Visiting hour end at 8_ , they said. _It's the rules_ , they said. But since when did she care about the rules. She doesn't, never has and never will, and it's not a dumb nurse who will make her finally stop. Rules are meant to be broken. Perhaps most things are meant to be broken.

In her eyes, though, there's one thing that's not meant to be broken. One person who should live happily, one person who deserves the world above anything else. One person who, right now, lays in a hospital bed, plugged into more machines than should be healthy, and not expected to wake up any time soon.

She sits down on the chair next to the bed, reaching to hold the other girl's hand. It's pale and weightless against her own, but she still holds it like it's the most precious thing in the world.

"Don't worry." She says in a low voice, should any other annoying nurses be close by. "I will make them regret doing this to you."

She kisses the girl's hand, then stands up and places a soft kiss on her lips. Brushing the hair out of the girl's face, she admires her beauty one last time, for she doesn't know when she might come back. And as she leaves the hospital room, a single purple butterfly appears, landing carefully on a peacock's brooch placed on the bedside table.

\---------------------------------

_The city is aflame. Everywhere you look at, there's only fire, smoke, and the remains of what once was a beautiful city. In the sky, painted orange with the ashes of the burning city, a person floats, looking down at the place they once called home. Dressed in purple, the person lets out a scream of rage, anguish and agony in their heart. The scream is visceral, every still-alive creature felling it rattle in their bones, as it crushes their hearts mercilessly. 'Revenge' the scream seems to say. 'You will all pay.'_

Soobin wakes up startled.

The dream the city destroyed isn't new, but it never fails to make him jumpy. It happened, after all, a couple of years ago, before the disappearance of the miraculous heroes. Since then, the attacks of evil creatures stopped, but people don't recover from such destruction so easily, even with the help of Ladybug's magical help.

 _Where did Ladybug go?_ Was the most asked question the following years. And now the weight of the answer lies on Soobin's subconscious, as the small creature (Kwami, he'd been told) who grants Ladybugs' their powers sleeps peacefully on a pillow on his desk and the itch of the newly made ear piercing make itself known.

 _What did Ladybug do?_ He asks himself, laying back down on the bed and hugging one of the many plushies Kai had gifted him throughout the years. Did he tackle the responsibility head on? Or did he falter and second guess himself like Soobin is doing right now.

 _We trust you,_ the old Ladybug and Chat Noir had told him, right before introducing him to a world that changed his life. And how could they trust him when they had never met? How could they know that he, Choi Soobin, a normal college student, was fit to be Ladybug?

With unsureness and fear, Soobin falls back into a restless sleep, hoping to one day find the answers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gums being Gums; Yeonjun's mysterious winky face; Fashion boys

"Soobin-hyung~~~~~!" Kai complained from where he was laying on Soobin's bed. "I'm bored."

Soobin himself was on his desk, his biology 101 textbook open on some page about microbiology or genetics, or something. Soobin himself isn't really sure, so that's why he's doing what he's doing right now. Studying. Or should be doing, but a sneaky little high school student doesn't want to leave him alone. His laptop is also on his desk, the bright LED lights shining directly into his eyes, removing any ounce of sleep that could have existed in his body before.

Soobin turns on his chair, watching as Kai plays with one of Soobin's plushies. It was given to him by Kai himself. But if he's being honest, Soobin thinks he was only gifted the toy so the other boy didn't have to bring his whenever he came over.

"I told you I was going to be studying." He turns back towards the desk, picking up his mechanical pencil and trying to make sense of the words on the text book. He had been up last night, patroling the city, and while thankfully nothing happened, it also meant he wasted a night he could have spent on dreamland. "If you're bored play some phone games, I'm trying to concentrate."

"I didn't bring my phone." Soobin doesn't have to look to know Kai is pouting his pout of his. It was adorable, and Soobin knows if he looks at it he will melt and do whatever Kai wants. The boy is sneaky, and probably knows he is Soobin's weak spot. Instead, he throws his phone towards the bed. He trusts Kai and his phone doesn't have anything connecting him to Ladybug, so it was safe to lend it to him.

"You know my pattern, just please don't delete anything to install an app. I have plenty of games as it is."

"Thank you, hyuuuuuung.~"

He smiles to himself, hearing Kai hum a tune to himself while he plays some games. He and Kai were childhood best friends. Their moms knew each other, so they set them up in multiple play dates, not knowing how attached they would become to each other. They even shared the same babysitter for a few years, until Soobin was old enough by their mom's standards to become Kai's babysitter (something Kai still denies to this day, he wasn't his babysitter, he was his friend who was a bit older). They were like brothers, stuck at the hip, where one goes the other goes as well. Soobin can say that the hardest part of leaving high school was leaving Kai behind, but he knew the other boy had friends and would be fine without him. But hiding his secret identity was even harder. They never kept secrets from each other, they knew everything about the other, so the weight of the secret was constantly on Soobin's mind.

A small vibration sound wakes Soobin from his thoughts, but he doesn't think much of it. Whoever was messaging him could wait, he had some studying to do.

"Since when do you have Yeonjun-hyung's number?" That, however, took his mind completely off of the studying. He leaps from the chair into the bed.

"Yeonjun-hyung texted me??" He asks, almost as incredulous as Kai.

"Yeah." Is the answer "Wait, since when does Yeonjun-hyung have your number."

"Last month." He doesn't say more, reaching instead for his phone "What did he say?"

"Nope," Kai jumps from the bed, putting Soobin's phone on his back pocket and sitting on the desk, completely disregarding the textbook on it, and also making it impossible for Soobin to take his phone back "I want the full story, you've been in love with him since the first day of classes. How and when did this happen?"

"It's nothing big, we were partners for a project last month and he suggested trading numbers so it was easier." Soobin walks up Kai, trying to give him his meanest look "Now tell me what he texted, he never does that!"

"He asked if you're going to a party tonight." Kai suddenly pouts "You didn't tell me there was a party tonight."

"Because I'm not going," Soobin sighs, tearing his eyes away from Kai's cute face "and you're seventeen, you're not going to a college party alone."

"Well, too bad I told hyung you're going." Kai winks cheekily, and as he says this, the phone vibrates again. Kai takes the phone out of his pocket and looks at the notification "Oh, that's him! 'Cool I'll se-'"

"Gimme that!" Soobin yells, as he takes the phone away from Kai's hand. He sits on the bed again, embarrassment coursing over him as Kai's laugh becomes background noise.

**Yeonjun <3**

_**17:03** **Yeonjun** **< 3:** Hey, are you going to the party later tonight?_

_**17:03** **Me:** Yes I will :3 <3_

_**17:04** **Yeonjun <3: **Cool! I'll see you there then ;)_

Soobin wants to scream. Embarrassed isn't enough to describe the way he's feeling. He can't believe Kai would use such emojis while pretending to be him. While texting Yeonjun of all people. He has barely spoken a full sentence to the man outside of class, in what world would he text like that. Not only that but Yeonjun answered with a winky face? A winky face?? What does that even mean? Soobin wants to scream.

"Uhh, you okay there, hyung?"

"No." Soobin answers as he tries to smother himself with one of the plushies. "Why would you say that, I'm not even going to the party."

"Uhh..." Kai says, jumping from the desk and sitting down next to where Soobin is laying "Yes, you are. You've been studying all week! You need a break." He pauses for a second, then lays down next to Soobin and wraps his arms around him. "Besides, we haven't been hanging out lately. I miss you, hyung."

"I'm sorry, Hyuka. College is way more difficult than high school." Guilt floods Soobin as he cuddles Kai back. Every time he said he couldn't hang out because he was studying or doing college work comes back to him. Most times those were lies, hiding his vigilante life behind fake work and the need to study.

"Can we go to the party then?" Kai perks up, his cute face too close to Soobin, making him unable to look away.

"Aish... alright, alright, we can go." Kai quickly leaps from the bed, doing a small celebration dance, while Soobin watches with an amused smile. "But you will not drink, you're too young."

"I'm seventeen, not a baby~" Kai's voice had no pain behind it, saying only such things to mess with Soobin.

"Nope, all I see is a baby." Soobin chuckles at Kai's offended gasp, and looks back at the messages between him and Yeonjun. "Why did you have to phrase my message like this, though."

"Because, hyung, you need to make a move. Otherwise, someone will come and take Yeonjun-hyung away from you!" Kai snaps his fingers, then makes his way to Soobin's closet "You're gonna woo him tonight, and you're gonna look amazing as you do it."

"It's a college party, not a fancy dinner party from those dramas you watch." Soobin watches as Kai looks through his clothes "Everyone is there to hook up with someone, not to woo. Besides, Yeonjun-hyung barely knows I exist, he's one of the most popular guys on campus."

"He clearly knows you exist." Kai takes a white shirt from it's rack, looks at it for a moment before throwing it on the floor. "He texted you asking if you were gonna go. Maybe he wants to, as you said, 'hook up'." Kai throws him a wink, and after the wink throws him a black see-through shirt.

"Kai, I'm not wearing this shirt." Soobin blushes at the sheer material in his hands. He didn't even know he owned such a shirt.

"Aww, c'mon! It will surely rock his world." Kai kept winking, which was starting to unsettle Soobin. He throws a pair booty-shorts his way "I'm gonna steal some of your clothes now!"

"Kai, I'm definitely not gonna wear this." Soobin throws it away, making his way towards the closet. Kai doesn't answer him, only putting his tongue out in annoyance. They look through Soobin's clothes for a while, joking around and making each other try clothes that just don't match. Finally the decide on the clothes, opting for something less revealing for Soobin.

He's wearing the same sheer shirt that Kai had given him, but with a white sleeveless top underneath. Instead of the booty-shorts, he goes with black skinny jeans that are so tight they're almost glued to his skin. Kai, on the other hand, is wearing a simple white t-shirt with a light-blue cardigan on top and a pair of black flared jeans. All in all, Soobin thinks they look rather fashionable, considering neither of them has a sense of fashion.

They leave the house at almost nine o'clock at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is here~~~~ I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I have a question for you guys. Would you rather have smaller, around 1.5k chapters like this one every 2-4 days or would you rather I post bigger, ~5-6k chapters but with a more inconsistent posting schedule?  
> Also dunno if you noticed, but the idea of this only having 10 chapters is completely gone now :))) My planning told me its gonna be way way more.  
> Anyway, come annoy me on twitter to scream about txt @txtsuwus

**Author's Note:**

> So... What started as a cute, Soobin as ladybug and Yeonjun as chat noir prompt transformed into a monster of a fic. This was supposed to be a one-shot ;;;;; But well, here we are, I have planned for 10 chapters: one prologue, eight normal chapters, and one epilogue. But this might change cuz I haven't written everything out and plans and things change, yaay!  
> Anyway, the story focus is TXT, even though on this prologue only Soobin appeared. BTS and GFRIEND will make appearances, but mostly later on and some of them I still don't know how they'll actually appear even though I gave them roles lol :)))  
> I hope you enjoyed this prologue! I don't have a posting scheadule, but feel free to come annoy me on twitter @txtsuwus if I haven't posted in a while lol  
> Also, I'm not exactly happy with the title but.... yea the title is a wip


End file.
